Traición
by RinkaFanDeRyoko
Summary: Itachi y Sasuke siempre han estado juntos, saben que ninguno traicionará al otro, sin embargo hay situaciones en las que el amor no lo puede todo...OC, ITASASU
1. Chapter 1

Ahora les traigo un bello one-shot, como siempre aclarando que este fic es de Ryoko_sensei (Específicamente se llama Grecia), este shot tiene un capitulo extra, algo así como un epilogo, la subo mañana.

**ES UN ITASASU**

(de hecho todos [TODOS] los fic que yo suba son Itasasu, así que ya están avisados xD

Espero lo disfruten y pasen a leer los otros dos fic's que he subido (Así es la mafia y La mejor opción)

Ryoko también escribió un fic de terror muy bueno, solo que ese se tarda aaaaaños en actualizarlo, no sé si quieran que lo suba a esta pagina tambien... ¿Cómo ven? ¿Se les antoja un fic terrorífico? les digo que si da miedo :S... bueno, hay me avisan, mientras tanto, disfruten de éste capitulo, me despido :)

...

...

...

...

TRAICIÓN

Mi respiración era tranquila y serena, estaba descansando después de una ardua sesión de sexo con mi adorado Sasuke, lo observaba dormir sobre uno de mis brazos con el cabello alborotado y sus mejillas aun lucían sonrojadas por el reciente esfuerzo físico… de repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella ingresaron una considerable cantidad de agentes de policía, armados hasta los dientes y rodearon la cama, me levanté de golpe y cubrí con mi cuerpo al de mi pequeño hermano pero por tanto movimiento Sasuke se despertó, sin embargo lucia extrañamente tranquilo, de entre los policías uno dio un par de pasos hacia nuestra dirección, se quito los lentes obscuros y el pasamontañas mostrando su rostro, era rubio, de ojos azules, aparentaba unos 30 años y con una gran sonrisa extendió su mano hacia mi hermano.

-Ven aquí mi amor, gracias por tu ayuda –Le dijo y Sasuke se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y con una sonrisa le beso en los labios, luego me miró.

-Lo siento Nissan, la recompensa por tu captura era muy tentadora –Me dijo en tono divertido –Ah, por cierto, éste –Señaló el rubio que ahora lo tenía abrazado –Es tu nuevo cuñado… Naruto –Luego me guiño un ojo divertido y salió de la habitación.

-Esposenlo muchachos –Ordeno el rubio y acto seguido, siguió a mi hermano.

Recuerdo que mi corazón se acongojó y probablemente hubiese llorado de no ser que mi estado de shock me impedía siquiera pensar en lo que me estaba pasando; sentí como me jalaban los brazos hacia la espalda rudamente y luego me colocaban unas esposas, prácticamente me arrastraron hacia una camioneta negra que estaba aparcada justo en la entrada de nuestro escondite.

-Ya éstas jodido Uchiha, tu marica hermano te traicionó –Escuche que se burlaban de mi los demás agentes, pero yo aun estaba en un patético estado catatónico.

-Está muy bueno el condenado, que suerte ha tenido el teniente Namikaze.

-Ja, yo me lo tiraría con fuerza todos los días hasta partirle el culo.

-Si te escuchara el teniente seguro te mata.

-Cuando me enteré de que el amante de "El Sharingan" era su propio hermano me dio tanto asco, pero hoy que lo he visto me he dado cuenta de que esta como quiere el maldito –Luego volteo a verme, yo seguía conmocionado por los recientes sucesos y permanecía perdido en mis pensamientos, recuerdo vagamente que me sonrió obscenamente y me apretó el hombro en un vago gesto de "comprensión" –No te culpo, con ese hermano hasta yo me lo cogía.

Y todos los demás ocupantes de la camioneta estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Durante todo el camino estuvieron haciéndome mofa sobre mi actual situación, sobre la forma tan vergonzosa en que el "Gran Narcotraficante Itachi, alias Sharingan" había caído, siendo delatado por su amante quién además, era su hermano menor.

-Te ha delatado por 12 millones de dólares, Sharingan –Le dijo sardónicamente un agente –Es mucho dinero, hasta yo lo hubiese hecho –Y se carcajeó escandalosamente.

-"12 millones… "–Pensé –"Sasuke… me has entregado por dinero… Me has apuñalado por la espalda de forma vil y cruel solo por un montón de billetes" –Esas frases rondaban mi cabeza una y otra vez, de repente fui consciente de mi realidad, me despabilé y abrí repentinamente los ojos, como si una verdad absoluta hubiese llegado a mí de forma repentina, encaré a mis captores y con fuerza declaré – ¡No me ha traicionado, Sasuke jamás lo haría! –Todos se quedaron en silencio y mirándome con una mezcla de burla, asombro y lástima, y finalmente todos soltaron una risilla condescendiente.

-Que crédulo eres Uchiha, acepta que tu puta te ha traicionado… -Dijo un uniformado con una risilla amarga –Al final todas las malditas putas lo hacen…

OooooOoooooOooooooO

Llegue a la sala de arraigo de la prisión y he de constatar que lo que sale en las películas es completamente cierto: en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba en el suelo con varios hematomas por todo el cuerpo, un brazo completamente entumido y tengo la sensación de que me tragué un par de mis propios dientes junto con una considerable cantidad de sangre, mi visión era deplorable lo cual es normal si tomamos en cuenta que tenía un parpado inflamado, resultado de un certero puñetazo.

-Bien… -Dijo en un cansado jadeó el judicial que me había estado golpeando mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa –Entonces… ¿Dónde tienes la mercancía?

Yo lo miré y le escupí al rostro y sonreí arrogante –Si no me tuvieran esposado, tú ya estarías muerto.

Sentí una fuerte patada en el abdomen, luego me tomó del cuello de la camisa que me habían dado al ingresar a este lugar y me encaró –Aún no entiendes tu posición ¿Verdad?

El resto del día no varió mucho, pero al final se cansaron de mi insoldable mutismo y me dejaron en paz, sentado y adolorido en la silla de la sala de interrogatorios, unos minutos después ingresó el estúpido rubio de la mañana.

-Hola cuñado –Me dijo sarcásticamente. Se sentó en la silla frente a mí, recargó los brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma y me miro de arriba abajo – ¿Así que violabas a Sasuke? –Me acuso, yo me quede francamente sorprendido "¿Eso es lo que has declarado en mi contra, Sasuke? pensé dolido. –Eres un maldito, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a un pobre niño como él? –Y su mirada era de puro odio – ¡Y lo hacías desde que él tenía 8 años! ¡Maldito degenerado! –Estaba furioso- Pero ahora yo lo protegeré, como tú no pudiste hacerlo y de mi cuenta corre que te haré pagar con sangre todo lo que le hiciste a mi amado Sasu. –Y acto seguido, salió.

Debo de aceptar que el maldito rubio cumplió al pie de la palabra su amenaza, me envió a la peor parte de la prisión, pero rápidamente me hice respetar por todos en aquel agujero, de hecho le aumentaron un par de decenas de años a mi condena por haber matado a un tipo llamado Pain, él solía ser el líder del lugar y se la pasaba jodiendo el cabrón, no me quedo de otra que cargármelo y ocupar su lugar.

Mis recuerdos me mantenían cuerdo, las sonrisas de mi amado Sasuke me hacían sonreír de repente y me negaba rotundamente a aceptar la traición de su parte… "Alguna razón debió de haber tenido" Pensaba una y otra vez.

-Ya deja de pensar en él, Itachi –La voz de mi compañero de celda me saco de mis dulces recuerdos –Acepta la realidad y mejor deberías de darle una oportunidad a Deidara, mira que el muy puto esta que babea por ti desde que llego…

-No me interesa, Kisame –Contesté de mala gana y el silenció volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

Tengo 28 años actualmente, ya ha pasado un año y medio desde mi captura y él nunca ha venido a visitarme, ni una carta o una postal, nada…

-No vendrá y lo sabes –Me dijo serio Kisame mientras ambos mirábamos hacia la sala de visitas desde la ventana de nuestra celda. Yo no conteste nada y seguí mirando. –Sabes Itachi… tú, bueno eres muy atractivo y me preguntaba…

-No –Conteste tajante.

-¡Basta ya, Itachi! –Exclamo desesperado, me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo – ¡Entiende que él te traicionó, te refundió en este asqueroso lugar y te ha olvidado!

Yo permanecí imperturbable -¿Ya has terminado con tu rabieta? –Le conteste fríamente, el solo hizo un gesto dolido y salió de la celda rumbo al patio comunitario. No sé desde cuando Kisame comenzó a verme de otra forma y la verdad, no me interesa saberlo.

"Sasuke, mi Sasuke… aun recuerdo cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados por no pagar sus deudas, eso de ser adictos les trajo facturas muy altas, tú tenias 6 años y yo 15 recuerdo como te abrazaste con fuerza a mí y lloraste mientras corríamos para escapar de aquel lugar, te llevé en una bodega y te dije que no salieras hasta que volviera por ti y me fui a intentar despistar a los malditos que querían matarnos… tarde cuatro días en volver y yo creí que tu instinto de supervivencia te abría hecho salir de ahí a buscar comida así que no estaba preocupado, sin embargo, cuando llegue, te vi en el mismo lugar en el que te deje, temblando pero sin salirte de aquel lugar, me miraste y corriste hacia mi…

-Sasuke –Exclame repentinamente preocupado- ¿Por qué no saliste a buscar comida? –Te reproche angustiado

-Porque nissan me ordeno quedarme aquí… -Se excuso mientras enterraba su carita en mi pecho

-Pero pudiste haberte muerto de inanición –Le dije

-Pero yo sabía que volverías por mi… sé que jamás me dejaras y yo nunca te dejaré… "

-Yo sé que jamás me dejaras… -Murmure al aire.

OoooooOooooooOoooooooO

-Hoy se cumplen dos años- Me dijo sonriendo perversamente –Tu conducta no es precisamente ejemplar, así que el juez ha decidido que se te aplique la pena de muerte dentro de un año o dos… -Sonrió más ampliamente y me miró directo a los ojos –Yo seré tu verdugo en la silla eléctrica. –Y sus azules ojos brillaron con emoción mal sana –Mi amado Sasuke por fin obtendrá justicia.

Como odiaba que el maldito Namikaze se refiriera a mi hermano como "Mi sasuke" o "sasu-chan", sin embargo yo siempre permanecía inexpresivo; estábamos en la sala de visitas, el único que venía a visitarme era él y por su rango no podía negarme a verlo; a él le encantaba hablar sobre lo feliz que hacía a mi hermano, que vivían juntos y que con el dinero de la recompensa que le habían dado por mí a Sasuke éste había logrado cambiar su nombre, por lo que era imposible que lo localizará alguien de mi antiguo equipo de narcos; por cierto, con ellos hablaba muy poco, desde que me apresaron varios han ido cayendo poco a poco y los han mandado a cárceles distintas; pero volviendo con el estúpido rubio, recuerdo que se llenaba la boca diciendo que Sasuke era completamente feliz sin mi siendo su sombra y que de hecho él fue quien había pedido que se me aplicara la pena capital, ésta última noticia si me hirió… aunque me negaba a aceptar que así había sido.

OoooooOooooooOoooooooO

-Es cierto –Me confirmó Deidara –Se necesita que algún familiar firme aceptando la pena capital para ti y tengo entendido que tú único familiar es Sasuke, por tanto él firmo ese papel.

Escuche como Kisame golpeaba con furia la mesa del comedor –Maldito bastardo –Seseó un guardia miro reprobatoriamente a mi amigo de dudoso color azul haciendo que éste se calmara –Es un desgraciado.

-Gracias Deidara, solo quería confirmarlo –Musite tranquilo

Deidara llevaba apenas unos 14 meses en la prisión, él solía ser un agente de policía pero descubrieron sus nexos con una banda de secuestradores y lo detuvieron, aunque como el tipo desde siempre había sido corrupto pues tenía más amigos que enemigos en la cárcel por lo tanto no le fue tan mal. Su ex compañero de policía lo quiere bastante, se llama Sasori, de vez en cuando viene a visitarlo sin que nadie lo note, es muy discreto, él es que le ha dicho a Deidara que lo que me dice el maldito Namikaze es cierto, mi hermano y el idiota oxigenado viven juntos y son pareja.

-Oye, si quieres un poco de consuelo, me puedes llamar –Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Si él necesita de "compañía" para eso me tiene a mí, rubia oxigenada –Le dijo Kisame con enojo.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión verbal que ignoré…

-¿Qué estarás planeando Sasuke? –murmure para mí mismo, sin embargo los otros dos me escucharon y se callaron al instante.

-¿Aún crees que está planeando sacarte de aquí? –Preguntó entre burlón y asombrado el rubio

-Sasuke no me ha traicionado –Dije serio. Vi como Deidara alzaba una ceja incrédulo y Kisame cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-El desgraciado ha firmado tu sentencia de muerte ¿No lo entiendes Itachi? –Exclamó con los dientes apretados -¡tú ya no le sirves! –Dijo con furia

-Yo lo amo y él me ama a mi –Declare firme pero sin emociones, Kisame se levanto de golpe de la silla y me tomo de la camisa, sus ojos mostraba frustración.

-¡Despierta, maldita sea! –Y comenzó a sacudirme – Deberías de ver a los que si te aman y dejar al maldito que te traiciono ¡Porqué eso hizo! ¡TE TRAICIONO, ITACHI! –Escuche como el guardia le ordenaba a Kisame calmarse y varios elementos de seguridad se acercaban a él, sin embargo seguía gritándome –DEJALO, MIRAME A MI, A MI QUE ESTOY A TU LADO, YO NO TE DEJARE NUNCA, DEJAME ESTAR A TU LADO ANTES DE QUE TE MATEN –Los policías nos separaron y lo sometieron con brutalidad excesiva, yo lo miré y él me dedico una mirada cargada de sentimientos.

-Lo siento Kísame, no le seré infiel a Sasuke –Le dije tranquilo

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y todo el dolor en ellos se transformó en furia desmedida -¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! EL TE TRAICIONO, ¡TE TRAICIONO! ¡REACCIONA IMBECIL!

Sus gritos llenos de cólera retumbaron por los pasillos hasta que la lejanía los tornó inaudibles… todos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio y poco a poco cada quien volvió a sus asuntos, Deidara solo me miro y movió la cabeza negativamente y después salió del lugar.

OoooooOooooooOoooooooO

Después de aquel día en el comedor, Kisame fue cambiado a otra celda y no le permitían acercarse a mí, Deidara me dijo que sufría por no poder estar a mi lado, sin embargo a mí eso me tenía sin cuidado.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanta devoción a tu hermano? –Me preguntó un día el rubio

-Sasuke siempre ha confiado ciegamente en mi, hemos vivido cosas horribles y hasta en situaciones de alto riesgo me ha obedecido sin dudarlo y ahora es mi turno de confiar en él –le contesté sin mirarlo.

Deidara soltó un largo suspiro de resignación –Sasori me ha contado que los ha visto a ambos, a Naruto y a Sasuke, y tu hermano luce realmente feliz, creo que planean casarse un par de semanas después de tu ejecución.

Yo no contesté nada y al poco tiempo escuche que se levantaba de la banca y se iba.

OoooooOooooooOoooooooO

-"Hoy es el día de mi ejecución… han pasado cuatro años y empiezo a creer que quizá… solo quizá… mi amado Sasuke si me haya traicionado…" –Pensé mientras ingería mi "última comida" luego apreté con fuerza la cuchara en mi mano, respiré hondamente y exclamé –No… él no me traicionaría –Repetí una y otra vez, incluso creo que el guardia que me vigilaba comenzaba a dudar de mi salud mental.

OoooooOooooooOoooooooO

Muy lejos de ahí, en una casona en medio de la nada, de la cual muy pocos tenían conocimiento de su existencia, viven un par de hombres…

-Mi amor, estuviste estupendo – Dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la cama, aun lado de su amante.

-Tú también, cariño –Respondió el pelinegro mientras sonreía cariñosamente, se levantó y se dirigió al tocador para acomodarse sus rebeldes cabellos.

El rubio se levantó y abrazó al azabache desde la espalda y coloco su mentón sobre el hombro del contrario, ambos se miraron por el espejo frente a ellos.

-Hoy es la ejecución de Itachi… ¿Me acompañarás? –Preguntó mientras besaba su cuello.

-No… no te acompañaré…

OoooooOooooooOoooooooO

La celda se abrió y por la puerta ingreso mi verdugo.

-Vaya Namikaze, llegaste puntual –Exclamé amargamente.

Escuche su risilla nasal pero no vi su sonrisa burlesca ya que como ejecutor que era, debía de llevar el característico pasamontañas que cubría toda su cara y una pequeña malla cubría sus ojos también, traía su habitual chaleco antibalas con su nombre bordado en letras doradas y su pantalón holgado.

Me jaló del brazo y caminamos el pasillo rumbo a lo que yo suponía sería la sala de ejecuciones, atravesamos las demás celdas y algunos me miraban con burla y otros con un deje de compasión, todos creían que yo estaba demente, porque a pesar de todo seguía amando al tipo que me entrego a la justicia, yo iba serio, si iba a morir por Sasuke, ya no me importaba, total mi vida siempre fue suya.

Caminamos bastante, hasta llegar a un pasillo en cuyo final se veía una luz cegadora, me imagine que la sala sería algo así como un espectáculo en el cual yo sería la atracción principal, pero cuando llegamos al final de dicho corredor, descubrí algo que me dejo estupefacto…

-Pero ¿Qué demonios es esto? –Pregunté asombrado

Frente a mi estaba un auto negro, no estábamos en ningún lugar de ejecución, estábamos en una salida…

OoooooOooooooOoooooooO

-…No te acompañaré… -Declaró tranquilo.

-Pero ¿Por qu…

-Gracias por todo, pero iré solo…. –Rápidamente tomó el revólver que su amante dejo sobre el tocador.

Y el disparo de un arma de fue rompió el silencio de aquel lugar…

OoooooOooooooOoooooooO

-¿Me extrañaste? –Me preguntó con la voz quebrada a punto del llanto. Yo no volteé, estaba petrificado y sorprendido –Necesitábamos el dinero para poder desaparecer del mapa y salir del narcotráfico –Comenzó a explicarme atropelladamente, con desesperación y con llanto ahogado - gracias a Naruto pude cambiar mi nombre y sin que lo notara compré papeles falsos para ti también, logré que borrara mi historial, compré una casa en un lugar alejado donde nadie nos encuentre y tenemos dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente hasta la muerte… lamento si te hice sufrir, pero sabía que confiabas en mi y ahora podremos tener una nueva vida, mi amor, te extrañe tanto, no vine a verte por qué no podría mantener la farsa si te veía de nuevo, me tarde tanto porque necesitaba hacerlo con calma o sospecharían… - Yo seguía inmóvil, su llanto se hizo más audible – Y firme la sentencia para tener una oportunidad para sacarte… Por favor perdóname, lo hice por ambos, jamás te traicionaría, lo juro, eres mi vida.

El dolor en sus palabras me hizo comprender que él creía que lo odiaba, que error más grande, mis lagrimas de felicidad escaparon de mis ojos "No me traicionó, lo sabía" pensé alegre.

Volteé a mirarlo rápidamente, él ya no tenía el pasamontañas puesto y vi con amor desmedido a aquellos hermosos ojos negros.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Una sonora y burlesca carcajada se extendió por todo lo ancho de aquel lugar, sus estruendosas risas provocaron la molestia de algunos y el asombro de otros, no era muy común que alguien tuviese el ánimo como para reír en un lugar como ése.

-¿Entonces el imbécil fue asesinado? –Preguntó sorprendido y reteniendo un nuevo ataque de risa malsana.

-Sí, o al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Sasori –Contestó su compañero de mesa, mientras miraba con desagrado la masa amorfa que estaba sobre su plato y se debatía entre comerlo o mejor morir de hambre. -Lo encontraron con un disparo en la cabeza en su casa... todos saben que fue "él" pero permanece siendo un secreto, nadie quiere que se sepa que su mayor oficial fue asesinado y que él gran narcotraficante se les escapo...

-Quien lo iba a decir –Y soltó otra larga carcajada logrando atraer la mirada reprobatoria de los vigilantes del lugar obligandolo a callarse –Así que la putita si era de fiar, je…

-¿quién? ¿Deidara? –Se entrometió una nueva voz en la plática –Si, es una puta confiable, tal vez solo tenga un poco de gonorrea –Soltó con burla mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

-¡No está hablando de mi, imbécil! –Gritó colérico el rubio.

-¿Pues qué hay otra puta en ésta pocilga? –Preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

-Estamos hablando del hermano de Itachi… -Murmuro venenosamente el chico de cabello blanco, observando la reacción del recién llegado.

-¡¿Del maldito hijo de puta que provoco su muerte?! –Exclamó lleno de furia y dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

El peliblanco estallo en una cruel y burda risotada -¡Eres un completo imbécil! –Le atacó entre risas, risas que fueron repentinamente silenciadas con un certero puñetazo en la boca que lo mando directo al piso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa maldito hijo de perra?! –Le gritó desde el suelo.

-¡Hoshigaki, nada de pelas! –Le reprendieron los guardias, haciendo que el mencionado se volviera a sentar, el peliblanco se levantó en completo silencio para acomodarse donde se encontraba antes de caer.

-Kisame… -Le llamó en un susurro el rubio, una vez que el tipo le prestó atención prosiguió -¿En serio, aún no lo sabes? –Le preguntó con todo el tacto posible, pues no quería ser el blanco del próximo ataque de ira por parte del tipo de perturbador color azul.

-¿Saber qué? –Le contestó áspero -¿Qué el idiota de Itachi se murió por un maldito lame culos cualquiera, bastardo y traidor?

-Te abandonó… -Dijo en un susurro ácido el peliblanco.

-Cállate HIdan –Le reprendió el rubio.

-Pero es la verdad –Se defendió el albino.

-¿Tú quieres que te ponga una putiza, verdad perra? –Le atacó Kisame –Si no supiera que a tu retorcida mente le gusta eso, seguro ya te habrá desfigurado el rostro a patadas, maldito enfermo… pero no me tientes cabrón, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer…

-Venga, calmaos chicos –Intervino el rubio con un aire conciliador.

-Pues kisame hizo mucho por él… –Volvió a hablar el peliblanco ante la mirada inquisidora del mayor y la nerviosa del rubio –Y ya han pasado 3 semanas y ni una puta carta le ha enviado… eso solo te hacer ver… -El peliblanco encaró a Kisame y con una sonrisa ladina terminó lo que estaba diciendo - …Patético.

-¡Ahora si hijo de puta, te destrozaré a patadas ese culo de ramera que tienes y terminarás cagando por el jodido hocico! – Y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡No Kisame, espera, tengo que decirte algo sobre Itachi! –Y al instante detuvo su ataque y volteó a ver al ojiazul.

-¿También me vas a decir que Itachi no me ha enviado cartas desde el otro mundo? –preguntó furioso.

-Itachi no está muerto –Le dijo en un susurro.

Kisame lo miro sorprendido y luego, intempestivamente lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto del suelo, el rubio comenzó a patalear y a intentar soltarse. – ¿Así que tú crees tener las agallas para burlarte de mí, eh? Pero te voy a enseñar a respet…

-No te está mintiendo, imbécil cerebro de pez… -Dijo fastidiado el albino. –Al final él bastardo tuvo razón… su puta lo ayudo a salir de este agujero.

En shock, así estaba el mayor que ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando los guardias lo derribaron y lo sometieron en el suelo, para después llevarlo a una celda de confinamiento.

-Dios, Dios, Oh por Dios… -Gemía sin control mientras sentía el sudor recorrerle la frente, sus lágrimas salían sin control de sus negros ojos y sus manos se aferraban a su pareja en un desesperado intento por no dejarlo ir jamás. –Ah, si… si, te amo, te amo, Oh Dios…

-¿Vaya, acaso has dejado de ser ateo? –Le preguntó divertido entre cada embestida, el otro solo lo miro divertido, para después liberar un placentero gruñido –Lo único que le agradeceré a Dios, es el haberte creado, mi amor – Le dijo para después gemir con fuerza, se había adentrado aún más en su joven amante –No llores mi amor, nunca nos volveremos a separar…

-¿Nunca? –le preguntó temeroso.

-Nunca –Le confirmó el mayor a la vez que le besaba los labios.

Recorrió con sumo cuidado el torso de su ángel, cuánto tiempo había soñado con volverlo a tener así, con sus ojos entre abiertos, su pecho agitado y sus guturales gemidos llenos de placer, lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, tanto que dolía.

Desde que había logrado salir de aquel lugar, no pensó en nada más que en su nueva vida, al lado de su hermano, recuerda cada momento vivido desde su reencuentro…

La luz del sol lo cegó, solo pudo distinguir un auto negro y escuchaba a alguien a sus espaldas hablando atropelladamente, él sentía que estaba en un mundo surrealista y que aquello era un fantástico sueño…

-… Por favor perdóname, lo hice por ambos, jamás te traicionaría, lo juro, ¡eres mi vida!

Esa voz, era él… él…

Entonces se volteó y lo vio, con su rostro desfigurado por el dolor y la culpa, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo y sus manos se cerraban con fuerza sobre el pasamontañas que se había quitado, temblaba.

-Sasuke… -Murmuró lentamente pero el aludido no lo miró, solo su sollozo se hizo más audible y agitado.

-Perdóname, perdóname mi amor, por favor… -Susurraba una y otra vez.

Itachi levanto la mano con la intención de acariciarle, pero las voces del interior de la cárcel le recordaron su actual situación, así pues, tomó fuertemente del brazo a su hermano menor y lo jaló en dirección al auto.

-Rápido, las llaves – Le dijo serio, ya habría tiempo para las reconciliaciones, pero ahora él tenía que volver a tener la cabeza fría de antaño y lograr sacarlos a ambos de aquel problema, él no podía permitir que Sasuke ingresara a la prisión, con lo bello que era muy probablemente sería violentado hasta la muerte. Sin embargo Sasuke estaba confuso, mientras él se sentía desfallecer con tantos sentimientos encima, su hermano parecía inmutable, quizá no le perdonaría jamás…

-Toma –Le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un llave sin adornos ni colgante.

Itachi abrió la puerta del copiloto con premura y seguidamente arrojó a su hermano hacia adentro, luego se paso sobre el toldo y abrió la puerta del piloto, se introdujo y prendió el auto, pisando a fondo el acelerador…

La brisa del mar meciendo sus largos cabellos le anunciaban lo lejos que estaban de la ciudad y aún más lejos del centro de reclusión en el cual había vivido los últimos años de su vida, durante el camino, se limito a hablar con Sasuke solo para pedirle las indicaciones para llegar a la casa que el menor había adquirido, de ahí en fuera, el silencio fue el gran protagonista.

Ocho horas de camino fueron en total, se adentraron a una zona claramente provincial, casi rural, sin embargo agradable y cálida, siguieron un colorido camino empedrado y finalmente llegaron a una casa bastante rustica pero elegante.

-Es ahí –le indicó el pelicorto en un murmullo.

Itachi se dirigió al lugar señalado y aparco frente a ella, se bajo y se estiró, no volteó a ver a su hermano, solo escucho la puerta del copiloto abrirse y supuso que su hermano estaba descendiendo del auto, miró el inmueble, sin duda era una belleza, no era ostentosa pero si digna del buen gusto, sin duda fue el propio Sasuke quien la eligió, sonrió al pensar en eso, decidió acercarse y escucho los pasos titubeantes de su hermano tras él.

Dios 9 pasos y repentinamente sintió un peso extra en su pie derecho, volteó hacia abajo y lo vio…

-Castígame con lo que quieras, perdóname u ódiame, pero por favor no me condenes a tu indiferencia, hermano, no creo poder soportarlo –Exclamó en un susurro desgarrador, mientras lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos –Sé que no merezco tu perdón, sé que te hice sufrir, sé que…

Y ya no pudo continuar, Itachi se había inclinado a su altura y lo estaba besando. Luego se separo un poco y habló sobre sus labios

-Te amo Sasuke –Declaro firme, mirándolo de frente –Nunca podré odiarte, nunca podré ser indiferente hacia tu persona y siempre te perdonaré…

Sasuke se abrazó a él con fuerza y aunque le hubiese gustado hablar de todas las cosas que vivieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, sabía que eso no sería prudente y por la evasión permanente que Itachi hacia referente al tema, dedujo que lo mejor era dejar las cosas en donde estaban… en el pasado.

-Un año… ha pasado un año –Murmuro con la mirada vacía mientras miraba el alba por entre los barrotes de su ventana.

-Ya deja eso por la paz, te estás haciendo daño… - Le dijo su nuevo compañero de celda.

-No te metas en mi vida, Zetsu…

-Pero yo te…

-¡Hoshigaki! -La voz del guardia lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, salió de su celda y se dirigió hacia donde le llamaban. –Hoy tienes correspondencia. –le informó mientras le entregaba un sobre sin remitente.

Kisame se sorprendió, él no tenía familiares ni amigos, entonces…

-¿quién demonios te ha enviado eso? –Le preguntó Deidara mientras se sentaba a su lado, era la hora de visitas y por tanto los dejaban deambular por la cárcel durante ese tiempo.

-No lo sé… -Contesto, tenía la esperanza, solo una pequeña esperanza de que fuera de él…

-Pues ¿Qué esperas para abrirla, mierda?

-Qué bien jodes, Hidan… -murmuro enojado Kiasame.

Pero bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa, así pues, la abrió…

Kisame

"Te escribo esto solo porque sé lo que yo representé en tu vida, no te puedo mentir, yo nunca sentí algún tipo de amor hacia ti, siempre te lo dije, si tú te ilusionaste fue por tu cuenta, yo jamás alenté tus anhelos y podría decir que lo lamento pero no es así… sin embargo, debo de aceptar que tu amistad durante mis días negros fue muy valiosa para mí.  
Supongo que a estas alturas, "La rubia chismosa" ya te ha informado sobre mi destino y aunque desearía poder ser más específico en mis palabras y decirte más cosas, sabes que no puedo ya que ésta carta probablemente sea leída por los imbéciles guardias antes de dártela. Pero si te interesa, solo diré que la traición quizá sea solo una fachada, un medio para algún fin, ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí "El fin justifica los medios…" Y lo amo, lamento si te estoy dañando pero es necesario que lo sepas… lo amo y deseo que tú dejes de esperar por algo que jamás fue, ni es y mucho menos será… Cuídate. "

Adiós amigo mío.

Arrugo la hoja entre sus manos y lágrimas de impotencia salieron de sus ojos.

-Vaya, se arriesgo bastante al enviarte esa carta… es un secreto que él escapo, todo el mundo cree que está muerto, solo los altos mandos saben la verdad y lo siguen buscando a él y a su hermano… -Dijo sorprendido el rubio. –Pero… ¿Ves? Siempre valoró tu compañía… -le reconforto, después se hizo el silencio.

De repente las risas burlescas del albino rompieron el íntimo momento –Te llamó "la rubia chismosa" –Y volvió a reír con ganas… Deidara se levantó enojado y comenzaron a discutir, Kisame los miro y una pequeña sonrisilla escapo de sus labios y sacudió la cabeza levemente, miró la hoja que sostenía entre sus manos, suspiro con resignación, la releyó una vez más y finalmente saco su encendedor…

…Y miro a aquel trozo de papel consumirse entre las llamas…

...

... Fin :)


End file.
